


Moonlight

by enemotou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, intended to be fluff but we’ll see lol, will add relationships as I go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemotou/pseuds/enemotou
Summary: mostly baekchen but potentially every other jongdae ship. short drabbles.





	1. Kitty Lips

Jongdae knew something was up the moment he caught Baekhyun‘s fingers twitching against the kitchen counter. It meant he was going to do something on impulse, and it usually spelt trouble for Jongdae.

However, he figured, maybe the repercussions of whatever Baekhyun was about to do would be less if he pretended he didn’t see him. Yeah. Like that ever worked.

Jongdae was currently watching a new movie on his iPad at the kitchen table, headphones stuffed in his ears, and attention focused on whatever the main character was saying.

But the not so subtle rustling in front of him had his eyes drifting back over to check that Baekhyun wasn’t doing anything that would make the dorm burn down while the other members were out. He was only supposed to be making dinner.... which he was capable of.

Jongdae directed his gaze back to his movie, and began to immerse himself in the plot again until Baekhyun started making small noises to undoubtedly try and get his attention.

Baekhyun could act like a baby until he got what he wanted sometimes.

He found himself pausing his movie, carefully pulling his headphones out and then placing them on the table in front of him. Jongdae then turned his body to face Baekhyun, who he found was looking at him with a smug smirk on his face for being able to drag Jongdae away from his movie without even uttering a word.

When Jongdae realized that Baekhyun didn’t look like he was going to be the first one to speak, he sighed and asked a slightly frustrated, “What?” shortly followed by, “I didn’t know instant ramen was that hard to make?”

Baekhyun scoffs, eyeing the food in the pot briefly before inching closer to Jongdae. He takes the seat next to him at the table, then slowly puts his hands out. Jongdae looks at him in confusion.

Baekhyun laughs and then moves his hands to cup Jongdae’s face. His thumbs smoothing over Jongdae’s cheeks. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to each corner of Jongdae’s mouth.

“I was just thinking about how cute your lips are.” Baekhyun whispers, moving to go back and tend to dinner before the other members return. Before he can get far, he feels a tug on the back of his shirt. Baekhyun smiles triumphantly.

“I know a way you can appreciate my lips..” Jongdae whispers so quietly Baekhyun struggles to hear. He turns around to see Jongdae flushed a pretty red.

“You’re so cute.” Baekhyun coos, “If you wanted me to kiss you instead of watching that movie you could’ve just said so.”

Jongdae playfully slaps his arm when he sits back next to him. But his lips curl up into a soft smile when Baekhyun leans in to kiss him again.

As their lips connect, Baekhyun can only think that he may love Jongdae’s lips, but nothing can beat having Jongdae himself this close to him.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was really tired yesterday after i got home oof so this a bit late, and it’s also really short (sorry)

Baekhyun thought it was really cute how Jongdae could become so flustered when he teased him, but still act like the embodiment of the devil when he wanted to.

It was cute when Baekhyun just played with his neck and Jongdae would shiver and then try and swat his hand off. Or when he would pinch his ear and Jongdae would scrunch up his face cutely before trying to hit him.

But Baekhyun liked it the most when he would grab his hand and link their fingers together and Jongdae would go pink, a gummy smile appearing on his face that he would try to hide with his other hand.

Baekhyun would then pull him to his chest, and kiss his cheek, only for Jongdae to turn a deep red, a small whine escaping his mouth before he hurries to bury his face in his boyfriends shoulder.

Baekhyun would laugh softly by his ear, taking his free hand and wrapping it around Jongdae’s waist, smiling at how perfectly they fit together.

And when Jongdae finally looked at him again, his eyes so full of love Baekhyun finds himself unable to breathe for a few seconds. He thinks that he really is lucky that this is his life.


	3. Kids

The first day of school was met with varying degrees of intensity from his children. Jongdae’s oldest kids, the twins Seola and Sua, found the best way to release their energy to be running around the house the night before, laughing and screaming in excitement about being able to see their friends in kindergarten the next day. His youngest, Daeul, who just turned one not too long ago, would end up crying because his older sisters were too rowdy when he wanted to sleep.

Jongdae ended up having to calm his son down, asking Baekhyun to deal with their daughters. After a few minutes, it was substantially quieter, the only sound filling the room would be the sniffles coming from his baby. Jongdae had laid down on his and husband’s bed, softly rubbing Daeul’s back to calm him down, frowning as his baby looked at him with tears in his eyes.

When the twins were calmed down and put to bed, Baekhyun popped his head in the room, smiling at his husband with their baby sleeping on his chest, eyes struggling to stay open themselves. Quietly making his way over, he carefully picks Daeul up, suppressing the urge to coo at the cute noises he makes as he placed him in his crib, before rejoining his husband on the bed.

He coaxes Jongdae to move into his arms, wrapping them around his waist before placing a kiss on his forehead, chuckling quietly at the soft whine Jongdae emits, not unlike the sounds he just heard from their son. “You’re a baby yourself.” Baekhyun whispers, letting one of his hands play with Jongdae’s hair. It always helped the younger to relax and fall asleep easier.

He isn’t surprise when Jongdae doesn’t grace him with a response, instead opting to snuggle closer and bury his face in Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun lets out an over-exaggerated sigh, but Jongdae can feel the smile on his husband’s lips even if he can’t see it.

“Good night” he mumbles sleepily, eyes slipping closed to the steady breathing of his husband next to him. Baekhyun just watches him for a few more minutes before he succumbs to sleep himself.


End file.
